The major purpose of the study is to conduct a controlled trial of cognitive processing therapy (CPT) to determine the relative efficacy of direct intervention with attributions and beliefs plus exposure when compared to prolonged exposure only, or a minimal attention control. The role of cognitions, particularly the victim's perception of the meaning of the event, will be studied as it relates to an information processing theory of crime-based PTSD. The role of cognitions will be examined within the context of treatment such that it will he possible to determine whether cognitions change as a result of treatment and whether certain types of cognitions are differentially related to therapy outcome. During assessments, participants will complete symptom inventories, cognitive scales, and a diagnostic interview. Research participants will consist of 120 rape victims meeting the criteria for PTSD for at least three months following their assault Participants will be randomly assigned to one of the three conditions: CPT, prolonged exposure only, or the minimal attention condition. Participants in the latter group will be reassigned to either the CPT or prolonged exposure conditions. Participants will be assessed pre- treatment, post-treatment, and three months following the completion of treatment.